Inceltezas da vida
by Pollyzitta
Summary: Primeira parte do 8º Episódio de Edualde e Bellinha. Draminha pela frente... Incertezas, mudanças., tanta coisa na cabeça dessas duas crianças encantadoras...
1. Chapter 1

**Eu voltei, voltei para ficar, porque aqui, aqui é meu lugar...hauhuahua.. ok parei com a musiquinha brega do tempo da minha mãe...rs**

**Seguinte, eu tenho idéias e iria escrever um capítulo ultra mega grande (pelo menos pra mim, já que eu mal consigo chegar nas 2000 palavras...rs). Mas eu fui agraciada pela perda do meu lindo pen drive com o resto da história...rsrs Então se eu fosse escrever tudo novamente eu iria demorar sei lá, mais um mês pra postar tudo. E como agora eu to chique e viada e tenho algumas leitoras que pra mim são autoras famosas (tipo a Lou e a Berry, além da Cella) e elas estão me enviadando diariamente pelo e-mail eu resolvi dividir o episódio em dois! Assim vocês sofrem comigo e me matam aos poucos desde já!...rs**

**Então se divirtam com essa primeira parte. Tentarei escrever novamente o resto o mais rápido possível pra postar. Já falei demais.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Inceltezas da vida...<em>

A ansiedade da menina de olhos cor de chocolate estava passando do normal naquele dia. Finalmente seu esconderijo estava ficando pronto, suas aventuras já poderiam começar e ela estava esperando apenas a palavra final de seu pai para poder chamar o garoto que preenchia seus dias e dava realidade às suas idéias, Edward.

_- Papai, polque a janela da casinha ta tolta?_ – Bella perguntava analisando minuciosamente o trabalho de uma semana que seu pai concluía.

- Não está torta não Bella, é porque você está olhando de baixo pra cima, aí você tem apenas a sensação disso. Nome disso é ilusão de ótica. – Charlie sorriu já esperando a próxima pergunta da filha, que não demorou sequer dez segundos, contados por ele próprio.

_-Oh pai, o que é sensação?_

-Uhm... – por essa o pai não esperava, ele esperava ter que explicar melhor sobre ilusão de ótica, e ele já tinha até uma idéia para expor para a garota sobre o assunto, mas sensação, como ele explicaria isso a uma menininha de três, quase quatro anos? - Sensação filha? Nossa, deixa seu velho pai pensar aqui sobre como te explicar...

_-Cledo papai isso deve ser multo multo impoltante_! – a garota falava e gesticulava com os braços abertos para demonstrar o quanto isso deveria ser imensamente importante. - _Ou o senhô não sabe o que é também? Polque se o senhô não sabe eu também não vou aplendê polque o senhô é maisi inteligente do que eu que sou cliança!_

- Não é isso filha, eu sei o que é, só que é uma coisa difícil de te explicar porque sensação é quase uma coisa que não existe entendeu? É uma coisa que sentimos...

_-Sensação é igual o que então?_

-Por exemplo, você está com frio não está? Aqui está chuviscando e ventando não é?

_-Tá_.

- Então, você sente o vento em você não é?

_- É.- _Ao afirmar a garota cruzou os pequenos bracinhos sobre o peito, ela poderia afirmar que só em falar sobre o assunto ela já sentia mais frio ainda.

- Então, você tem a sensação de que o vento está batendo em você, o sentimento.

- Tá, pai eu to com fome! – Bella disse parecendo que não tinha tido uma conversa tão complicada a segundos atrás.

- Graças a Deus! – Charlie sussurrou para si mesmo - _Assim ela não vai perceber que me enrolei todo pra explicar isso! – _Pensou o pai ao sorrir pra filha.

- Vamos ligá pro Edualde? Ele tem que ver a minha casinha nova!

- Uma coisa de casa vez filha, primeiro vamos matar esse leão que está rugindo dentro de você – dito isso ele pegou a filha no colo e fez muitas cosquinhas em sua barriga, a garota sorria grandemente e tentava se livrar da "tortura" do pai. Mas essa era a segunda melhor coisa que ela achava legal, segundo ela mesma afirmara outro dia, a primeira ainda era ficar com Edward, ou Edualde como ela falava. – Depois eu vou terminar a sua cainha nova e depois, quando a casa estiver realmente pronta, nós falamos pra Edward vir aqui ok?

-Ok. - e o sorriso que antes parecia grande se abriu mais ainda à menção da visita de seu grande amigo.

Mal sabia a garotinha que naquela mesma hora se amigo querido estava escutando sobre uma notícia que poderia mudar o mundo, ou pelo menos _o mundo_ das duas crianças.

Edward estava desolado sem saber o que fazer, o choro estava parado em sua garganta e a vontade de gritar era enorme. Mas como ele era um rapazinho forte, ele engolia essa vontade e apenas escutava o que Carlisle tinha a dizer, ou parte do que ele dizia já que seus pensamentos estavam a mil.

- ... teremos que mudar para Chicago. – Carlisle acabara de falar isso mesmo? Edward não podia acreditar nisso, ele não poderia sufocar agora o soluço que teimava em sair. As lágrimas derramaram.

- Chicago Carlisle? – Esme também parecia confusa e temerosa – Mas nos construímos uma vida aqui em Forks, começar assim tudo novamente é uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei, ainda mais com Alice tão pequena e ainda tão suscetível a tantas coisas que uma cidade grande pode vir a oferecer... – Esme parou de falar e observou o filho q fazia um bico de choro e tentava limpar as lágrimas que desaguavam sem parar de seus olhos verdes, que por estarem cheios de lágrimas, brilhavam como duas grandes esmeraldas. Ela podia ver o sofrimento no garotinho que tanto amava e admirava.

- Oh Edward, não fique assim meu filho – ela se ajoelhou e abraçou seu pequeno – você não escutou o que seu pai disse? Apenas convidaram ele pra trabalhar em Chicago, ele ainda não aceitou a proposta, vamos decidir em família ok? Vamos decidir juntos e com cuidado. Olha pra mim meu bebê – Esme limpava as bochechas vermelhas de Edward – vamos pensar com cuidado, eu prometo! –Ela sorria tentando animar o garotinho.

- Sim Edward. – Carlisle também se aproximou do filho e falou – Temos que pensar bem, porque Chicago tem muito a nos oferecer, uma escola de alto nível para você, um salário muito bom pro papai, sua mãe poderia voltar a trabalhar em algum grande escritório, Alice seria criada como toda garota gostaria de ser criada, cercada de tudo o que tem de melhor! – Carlisle falava tentando mostrar o lado bom de uma mudança.

- Mas papai, e a minha escolinha aqui? Meus amiguinhos? O Ta-Tão não ia ter como brincar comi-go no riacho... – Edward soluçava e chorava ao mesmo tempo – e, papai, lá não vai ter a Bella! – dito isso o garoto saiu em disparada em direção ao seu quarto aonde ele poderia enfim chorar como ele gostaria. Chorar a tristeza de sair da casa aonde ele nasceu, chorar a distancia que ele teria de seus amigos e chorar a falta que ele já sentia da pequena garota travessa que ele tanto amava e sequer sabia.

Naquele mesmo dia, algumas horas após a trágica conversa que Edward participou ele recebeu um telefonema que seus pais acharam que iria animá-lo. Já tinha se passado mais de metade do dia e Edward mal tinha falado alguma palavra, comer então, nem sequer os biscoitos que ele mais gostava.

- Edward meu filho – Esme disse observando o garoto sentado no pequeno banquinho na varanda de casa. O menino olhava para lugar nenhum e parecia muito pensativo. – Bella está no telefone querendo falar com você...

- A Bella mamãe? – o menino se iluminou, e a vida parecia ter voltado ao pequeno corpinho.

- Sim querido. – Esme ainda estava apreensiva.

Edward saiu correndo para o telefone mais próximo.

- Alô Bella, preciso falar com você! – Edward disse ofegante da corrida desesperada.

_-Oi Edualde, eu pleciso falá com você também, você pode vim aqui na minha casa? Eu pleciso multo multo mostlá pla você uma coisa multo legal que o papá Charle fez! - _A menina parecia muito animada.

- Eu vou falar com a minha mãe pra ela me levar ai. – Edward disse já olhando para sua mãe que escutava a conversa, ao perceber que ela já acenava positivamente ele continuou – Oh Bella a minha mãe já disse que eu posso ir daqui a pouco eu chego ai tá?

_- Ta bom Edualde, eu vô ti espelá!_

- Bella, só uma coisa!

_- O que Edualde?_ – já falou uma Bella impaciente, pois ela sabia que quanto mais tempo eles ficassem de conversa, mais tempo ele iria demorar para chegar, e ela estava muito ansiosa para a visita do garoto.

- É que... uhm... eu to com saudade.

Edward disse isso e rapidamente desligou o telefone, sua timidez não permitia que ele escutasse a resposta de Bella, seja ela positiva, engraçada ou simplesmente ignorada. Mal sabia ele que do outro lado uma garotinha ficou de bochechas vermelhas e desligou o telefone pensando o quanto ela também estava com saudade de seu amigo, afinal já tinha uma semana que eles não se viam.

Meia hora depois Bella partilhava com Edward um belo pedaço de bolo que Renné havia servido aos garotos. Edward havia chegado quinze minutos após a ligação de Bella e ele parecia muito preocupado.

- _Edualde você sabia que ano que vem eu vou pla escolinha também? Aí vamo blincá, desenhá, vamo convelsá multo multo multo toooodo dia. Eu vô te vê todo dia Edualde!_ – Bella se deu conta da maravilha que seria estudar na mesma escola que Edward.

- Bella, eu preciso te contar uma coisa... – Edward abaixou a cabeça e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas ele não queria demonstrar tanta tristeza assim, afinal ele sabia que Bella também ficaria triste se ele ficasse triste. – Nós podemos ir lá fora? Eu não queria que a sua mãe escutasse...

-_Você vai me contá um segledo Edualde?_ – Bella falou baixinho se aproximando de seu amigo. Ela já estava se corroendo em curiosidade.

-Uhm... não é bem um segredo Bella, a sua mãe vai saber porque a minha mãe vai acabar contando pra ela – Edward sorriu lembrando da expressão que se pai usara outro dia reparando na conversa animada que Esme e Renné tinham - ... meu pai disse que elas são duas maritacas mesmo...

-_Malitacas? O que é isso Edualde? _- Bella perguntou já mudando sua expressão e deixando o _assunto sério_ de Edward de lado.

- Não sei direito Bella, meu pai não explicou. Mas, vamos lá fora pra eu te contar aquele negócio. – E dizendo isso Edward desceu da cadeira deixando seu prato na metade e segurou a mão de Bella puxando-a em direção à varanda da frente da casa da garota.

- _Calma Edualde eu to comendo..._

_- _Depois você come Bella, precisamos conversar! - O belo garotinho já falou nervoso, sua agonia não parecia ter fim!

- _Vamos então_... – Bella empurrou seu delicioso bolo de chocolate de lado e desceu meio emburrada, pois ela sabia que quando ela voltasse ele não estaria tão quentinho como estava agora... Mas Edward era mais importante que o mero bolo, ele era mais importante que qualquer coisa.

Ao chegarem à varanda Edward respirou fundo e simplesmente começou a falar sem parar, o menino parecia não conseguir se controlar e isso até mesmo assustou a pequena garota. Mas o susto maior foi quando ele simplesmente concluiu dizendo/;

- ... ai meu papai tá pensando em mudar de Forks porque o salário dele vai aumentar, minha mãe vai ter um emprego e a Alice e eu vamos estudar em alguma escolinha diferente e melhor que a daqui.

Bella arregalou os grandes olhos marrons.

- _Mas mudá pla onde Edualde? Lá è muito longe?_ - A garotinha parecia em choque.

- Chicago. Muito, muito, muito longe daqui. – Ele disse sentando no degrau na entrada da casa e suspirou mais uma vez. Bella já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes o seu melhor amigo havia feito isso nos últimos minutos. Ele realmente parecia com graves problemas para respirar.

- _Eu vou te vê quando?_ – Ela falou observando a feição de terror do menino.

- Acho que nunca mais! – Edward não sabia responder isso ao certo então ele responde com a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

Ele já esperava a explosão de Bella, quando simplesmente ela se sentou ao lado dele e sussurrou:

- _Isso não vai acontecê! Não pode._

E para espanto do menino, ela simplesmente segurou em sua mão e ficaram lá os dois sentados, de mãos dadas e cabecinhas torturadas. Pensando o que seria de suas brincadeiras sem o outro. Bella imaginava que a escolinha do ano seguinte não seria mais tão legal quanto ela imaginava. Edward pensava que nenhuma pessoa no mundo poderia tomar o lugar de Bella em sua vida. Bella pensava que ninguém poderia brincar, aguentar e cuidar dela como Edward fazia. Ninguém poderia fazer isso com eles, porque Bella não era a Bella sem Edward e Edward não poderia nunca ser ele sem Bella.

Alguns minutos se passaram e as crianças continuavam em um silêncio profundo, pareciam duas estátuas vivas. Renné até mesmo estranhou, mas ao ver a cena que ela presenciara, a dos dois apenas sentados de mãos dadas ela só pensou em registrar tal cena em uma foto. Mal sabia ela que essa seria a foto que pertenceria ao pior momento vivido por aquelas crianças em suas pequenas trajetórias de vida.

Segundo pareciam minutos, minutos pareciam horas, horas pareciam anos. E após tanto tempo Bella puxou Edward pela mão para que eles levantassem e simplesmente soltou aquilo que pra ela foi a melhor idéia da sua vida!

- _Vamos fugí! É isso! – _Ela parecia agora muito animada.

- Pra onde Bella? Nossos papais vão ficar bravos.

- _Tô nem aí._ – A menina deu de ombros. Edward vendo tal afirmação também teve certeza que ele também não estava "nem aí" pra mais nada.

- Eu também não! – Ele afirmou. – Tem alguma idéia?

- _Tenho, vamo plo meu qualto fazê a mala_. – E dizendo isso ela saiu em direção ao quarto fazendo de tudo para não fazer nenhum barulho. Pareciam dois espiões infiltrados. Isso animou Edward.

Na mala deles, uma sacola que eles acharam na cozinha, tinham um travesseiro, o cobertor que Bella dormia todas as noites, duas maçãs e um pão grande que eles também pegaram na passagem pela cozinha, duas bermudas e duas camisetas que Bella jurava que serviria pra ela e Edward ficarem muuuuito tempo longe.

A maior surpresa pra Edward, no entanto, foi quando Bella o levou para o fundo da casa dela e começou a subir uma escada em direção à uma linda casa na árvore que ele tinha certeza que não estava ali a uma semana atrás, quando ele veio até aquele mesmo lugar brincar de se molhar com a mangueira, para aproveitar um raro dia de sol e calor.

- Bella quando é que essa casa veio parar aqui? – Falou um estupefato Edward. Era o brinquedo mais legal que ele imaginou. – Ela é toda sua?

_- É Edualde_. – Bella falou impaciente já que Edward parou para contemplar a casa e ele poderia ser visto por Renné. – _Meu pai fez pla mim, lembla que eu disse que quelia te mostlá uma coisa? Então, ela isso... Agola vai sê a nossa casinha pla semple!_

- Leeegal. – Afirmou um Edward cada vez mais animado com a "fuga".

* * *

><p><strong>Depois eu volto Ok? Espero que tenham gostado...huahuahauhau... ok eu sei que muita gente tá tentado a me matar usando algum bonequinho de macumba, mas Deus é mais! <strong>

**Prometo (argh to cheia das promessas hj..**¬¬**) que vocês não terão surpresas desagradáveis. Pronto acabei com a minha história e mistério. Dolga Polcalia =( ...rs**

**Review! Please... ;-)**

**Ah! Ultima coisa, Edualde e Bellinha tem um twitter agora, se quiserem fazer perguntas podem fazer. Ah! Eles aparecem lá de vez em quando... Principalmente quando a Bella pega meu PC emprestado sem eu saber...¬¬ (arroba) bellinhaedualde – troque o nome pelo símbolo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seguinte, eu vivo pendindo desculpa, mas dessa vez a coisa foi feia, eu literalmente quase bati as botas...rs.. isso mesmo... uqase morri, faleci.. essas coisas... mas nada que uns bons dias no hospital e muito medicamento na veia não ajudasse..rsrss **

**Sarei! Amém!...hauhuahua**

**Espero q gostem da continuação do episódio.**

**Abraços**

* * *

><p>- <em>Edualde pála de reclamá! – <em>Uma Bella brava fitava um Edward bicudo e amuado no canto da "casa dos sonhos" deles.

Eles estavam "fugidos" desde o meio da tarde e agora já era noite. Nos últimos dez minutos a única coisa que Edward fez foi reclamar. Primeiro porque ele estava com fome, Bella lhe deu uma maçã. Depois porque estava com frio, Bella lhe chamou pra dividir o cobertor quentinho que ela havia trazido. Por ultimo a reclamação do garoto era que a casa era muito pequena pra eles passarem tanto tempo sem serem notados. Bella respirou profundamente e continuou com seu "sermão":

-_Edualde, intêndi Edualde, a gente tá escondido! Logo, logo você acontuma! – _Bella parecia uma adulta falando, pelo menos ela achava isso, já que ela mesma queria passar a segurança de um adulto que Edward precisava naquele momento. Ou ele precisava apenas de ter paciência, ou de uma bronca da mãe dele! Mas isso com certeza eles iriam ganhar quando, e se fossem encontrados. – _E Edualde, eu to com multo soninho viu? Vamos dolmi que amanhã temos que ver se seu papai já resolveu não mudá._

- Tá bom Bella. – Falou um Edward muito sem graça.

O garoto só não esperava ser coberto pelos longos cabelos de Bella quando ela empurrou ele para o travesseiro e se deitou ao lado dele. O cheiro de chocolate preencheu ao seu redor e lhe trouxe a calma necessária para o sono invadir seu sistema e fazer o garoto cair na escuridão profunda.

###

Faziam exatamente 2 horas que Renné viu Edward e Bella entrando sorrateiramente na cozinha e pegando maçãs para seu lanche. Depois disso as crianças haviam ido em direção ao quarto de Bella e simplesmente ficaram por lá. Quando ela diz ficaram por lá é simplesmente isso, pois ela não viu mais nenhuma movimentação na casa e não escutou um suspiro sequer das duas traquinas crianças.

Já estava na hora de acordá-los afinal pra elas não aparecerem e não terem discutido e nem soltado nenhum grito nesse grande espaço de tempo só podia parecer que as crianças estavam dormindo exaustos do dia que tinha se acabado.

Renné se aproximou do quarto silencioso e empurrou a porta entreaberta, mas nenhuma criança estava lá dentro. Ela olhou no banheiro imaginando que eles poderiam estar tramando alguma coisa e nada de sua filha e seu melhor amigo. Cada parte da casa foi vasculhada. Cômodo por cômodo o desespero de Renné foi aumentando e quando ela voltou pra casa e pegou o telefone, seu rosto já estava tomado por lágrimas. _Onde estaria a razão dos seus dias serem perfeitos? Onde Bella estava?_

-Charlie. – Renné falava e sua voz soava mais alta e estridente do q o normal – Corre pra casa, por favor... A Bella – soluço – ela.. não tá em lugar nenhum – outro soluço - ... ela simplesmente sumiu!

Charlie ao escutar essas palavras não pensou duas vezes, entrou em seu carro de correu para casa. No caminho ele tentava imaginar o q poderia ter acontecido. Sequestro? Não, Forks era muito pacata para tal situação. Será que a garota resolveu ir pra casa de algum coleguinha e Renné não viu? Ele pegou seu telefone e resolveu ligar para todos os vizinhos.

Nada. Ele ligou para a loja de doces na esquina de sua casa e perguntou para a atendente se Bell estava lá, já que ela adorava as tortas de chocolate e já havia resolvido por si só passear sozinha até lá umas duas outras vezes. Mas a menina não estava lá.

- Renné, o que a Bella fez ou falou antes de você ver ela? – Charlie perguntou assim que chegou em casa, o ar lhe faltava e ele estava vermelho feito um pimentão maduro. Ele parecia ter corrido dez quadras sem parar.

Renné estava sentada no chão da sala com o telefone ao lado. Desenhos de Bella estavam espalhados pelo grande tapete felpudo. Renné era a imagem da agonia.

- Ela tava normal Charlie... estavam brincando... Ela e Edward... – Renné parou. _Merda! Como ela não tinha pensado nisso antes!_

Charlie percebendo o que Renné falava pulou em direção ao telefone na mão de sua esposa e o pegou. Sua próxima ligação seria pra casa dos Cullens. Como essas crianças teriam ido pra lá? Será que eles chegaram bem? A casa era muito longe pra duas crianças irem sozinhas.

O telefone chamou e do outro lado uma tranquila Esme atendia.

- Olá Esme. – Charlie falou. Como ele poderia perguntar isso sem assustar Esme? Se as crianças estiverem lá não tem problema, mas se não estiverem? – Uhm... é o Charlie. Uhm... está tudo bem por ai?

_- Oi Charlie! Como está? Aqui estamos bem, não fique preocupado Carlisle e eu já entramos em um acordo e logo Edward vai se animar com a noticia que daremos a ele. –_ Charlie não estava entendendo nada. – _Falando no meu garoto, já posso ir buscá-lo? Já está tarde e preciso conversar com ele, esclarecer tudo._

-Merda. – Charlie disse num sussurro, sussurro este que Esme escutou do outro lado.

- _O que foi Charlie? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- Esme, estou ligando porque eu pensei que talvez Bella e Edward estivessem ai na sua casa. Eles sumiram daqui de casa. Eu não sei onde nossos filhos estão.

_- Como assim sumiram Charlie? Um minuto – Carlisle corre aqui! Traz Alice e coloca ela no carro. - _Charlie pode escutar Esme gritando do outro lado do telefone. Alguém, que ele julgou ser Carlisle disse alguma coisa que ele não entendeu e Esme apenas afirmou _"as crianças sumiram". – Charlie, estamos indo pra ai pra ajudar a procurá-los._

- Esme no caminho pense se eles tem algum motivo pra querer ir em algum lugar ou fazer alguma coisa. Acho que eles podem ter ido, sei lá, a algum lugar que gostariam de ir e nós não pudemos levar.

- _Estamos a caminho Charlie. Conversamos ai._

###

Doze minutos depois, sim, Charlie e Renné estavam contando, Esme, Alice e Carlisle chegaram à casa.

Charlie já havia relatado o desaparecimento das crianças aos policiais e já tinham pessoas procurando pelas crianças na floresta ao lado da casa. Alguns vizinhos resolveram ir a parques, lagos, supermercados e algumas lojas para ver se as crianças não estiveram por lá. Estava anoitecendo e a noite tudo poderia ficar pior.

- Charlie, o que aconteceu? – perguntou um Carlisle aflito.

Renné e Charlie relataram toda à tarde das crianças. Renné contou das conversas sussurradas das crianças, da tristeza que Edward aparentemente estava, da imagem que presenciou dos dois sentados de mãos dadas na varanda da frente da casa. Contou das maçãs "raptadas" da cozinha e da ida das crianças para o quarto. Ela não tinha pistas de pra onde as crianças poderiam ter ido.

Após a chegada de poucos vizinhos avisando que não tiveram nenhuma pista de onde as crianças estavam e de alguns oficiais que falaram que não tinham sinais de crianças na floresta, algumas horas já tinham se passado. Ja era noite. Ja era muito tarde da noite.

Renné estava em desespero e Esme segurava seu choro. Ela sabia que tinha que ser racional.

As mães resolveram vasculhar novamente o quarto de Bella em busca de alguma pista de onde eles poderiam estar. Agora que Esme estava aqui e ela sempre era mais centrada que Renné, elas conseguiram perceber a falta do travesseiro e o cobertor de Bella. Renné achou que poderiam estar na lavanderia e seguiram até lá para checar.

No caminho encontraram com Lucy, uma vizinha que as vezes tomava conta de Bella, que apareceu na porta com grandes xícaras de café quente para os pais aflitos. Ela queria fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar e um bom café lhe pareceu uma idéia boa.

- Sra. Swan, eu fiz alguns cafés para vocês e queria servir alguma coisa pra vocês comerem já que estão a tarde toda sem comer nada...

- Obrigada Lucy – Renné fitou a adolescente que era um amor de criatura. - Eu agradeço o café, mas não consigo comer nada. Eu fiz um pão agora a tarde, sirva Charlie e Carlisle, eu e Esme estamos procurando algumas coisas e já vamos na cozinha pra Esme comer algo.

- Sra. Swan, eu já procurei o que servir e não achei nada. – Lucy falou timidamente.

- Ok. – Esme disse. – Renné vá com Lucy pra cozinha que eu vou procurar as coisas da Bella na lavanderia.

Renné vasculhou a cozinha atrás do grande pão italiano que ela tinha feito mais cedo. Ela não poderia ter jogado fora um pão daquele tamanho. Ela lembrava perfeitamente bem de tê-lo deixado em cima da pequena bancada para que ele esfriasse. Ela voltou com Lucy pra sala e contou aos homens que achava que Bella e Edward poderiam ter pegado o pão também, já que era uma das comidas que Bella mais gostava. Enquanto ela falava sua teoria, Esme chegou e avisou que as coisas de Bella também não estavam na lavanderia.

Num estalar de dedos, Esme teve a visão das duas crianças andando de mãos dadas em uma grande estrada que dava a nada.

- Eles fugiram. – Esme afirmou. - E a culpa é nossa Carlisle. Eles fugiram porque Edward estava triste por achar que nós vamos mudar.

Carlisle arregalou os belos olhos verdes e contou toda a história da mudança para os pais de Bella. Mal sabiam eles que as duas crianças desaparecidas estavam no quintal a menos de vinte metros da sala e a pouco mais de 3 metros de altura . Na casa da árvore, onde ninguém checou, pois no desespero do momento sequer lembraram do presente dado a Bella mais cedo. Casinha essa que agora era atingida pela chuva e ventos que começaram a cair sobre a cidade.

###

Edward estava dormindo quando escutou os trovões barulhentos. Logo após o segundo trovão um choro baixinho saiu da garota que estava encolhida parecendo uma bola ao seu lado. Bella tinha medo de trovões. Ela sabia que os trovões não causavam problemas, ela sabia que os malvados eram os relâmpagos, ou raios de luz como ela chamava, mas o barulho horroroso dos trovões aterrorizava a pobre garotinha.

- Bella, é só um trovão, não precisa chorar.

-_Edualde, eu to cum medo! Multo medo!_

- Não precisa ter medo, você sabe disso né?

_- Sei, maisi eu to com medo!_

- Tá bom, o que você faz quando você tá com medo dos trovões?

-_Eu vou colendo pla cama da minha mamãe e ablaço ela apeltaaaado._ – Bella demonstrava como ela abraçaria a mãe apertando os bracinhos em volta de si mesma. – _Edualde... eu quelo a minha mamãe!_

-Mais Bella, tá chovendo muito forte agora, não tem como a gente voltar pra lá.

- _Edualde eu to com medo_. – Bella chorava, seus grandes olhos estavam assustados e cheios de lágrimas. Edward nunca tinha visto sua amiga tão aterrorizada e tão frágil.

- Bella vamos fazer o seguinte tá? Assim que a chuva passar nós voltamos pra sua casa ok?

_-Maisi Edualde... e se você fô embola?_

- Não sei Bella, não sei. – Agora eram os próprios olhos de Edward que estavam tristes. O menino ao fitar o rosto da garota que ele mais gostava no mundo inteiro, tomou uma decisão naquele momento, mas antes ele iria fazer o medo passar longe dela.

Bella fungou.

- Bella – Edward falou timidamente. – Se você quiser pode me abraçar apertado pra você não ficar com medo. Eu prometo que não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer com você,

Sem pensar duas vezes Bella passou os bracinhos em volta de Edward. Seu aperto era forte mas não era nada que incomodasse Edward, pelo contrário, ele gostou da idéia de estar protegendo sua amiga.

###

Após o primeiro raio cair Renné não conseguia mais parar o aperto no seu peito. Sua menininha odiava isso ela sabia que aonde quer que ela estivesse ela estaria com medo.

Quando a tempestade se intensificou Esme não poderia imaginar mais nenhum lugar aonde as crianças poderia se esconder.

Carlisle resolveu sair com o carro para dar uma volta a procura das crianças. Charlie foi com ele. A verdade era que eles não conseguiam ficar parados esperando algo acontecer. Esme e Renné só não foram, pois elas tinham esperança que as crianças voltariam. Bella tinha o telefone de casa gravado em sua correntinha de ouro que ela não tirava do pescoço, algo que Charlie mandou fazer assim que a menina começou a dar seus primeiros passos. Alguém poderia achá-los. Alguém iria achá-los. Esme e Renné tinham fé nisso.

A noite passou lentamente e nada de Edward e Bella.

Alice chorou alguma hora na noite e Esme foi amamentá-la.

A tempestade diminuiu e após algum tempo acabou.

A agonia já tinha virado desespero, e agora já se tornava raiva. Renné tinha certeza que deixaria a filha um bom tempo de castigo. Ela já estava imaginando o que uma garotinha de quase quatro anos poderia fazer como castigo. Era a maneira que ela tinha de pensar que logo Bella estaria de volta.

Quando as primeiras luzes do dia começaram a chegar, Charlie e Carlisle chegaram. Suas faces estavam exaustas. Eles pareciam ter envelhecido dez anos em uma noite.

Nos braços de Carlisle a pequena bola de pelo que era Tão estava alerta.

Carlisle o abaixou ao chão e deixou o cachorrinho reconhecer no novo lugar.

- Ele estava sozinho lá em casa, e ele estava com fome. – Carlisle suspirou olhando para o cachorro - e eu acho que Edward gostaria de ver o Tão assim que chegasse. – uma lágrima teimosa caiu do rosto do pai aflito que logo tratou de secá-la.

Esme sabia o quanto isso estava machucando Carlisle. Ela sabia que ele se culpava pela fuga das crianças.

- Carlisle... não se culpe. Não teria como você imaginar que aqueles dois fariam isso. Crianças são imprevisíveis, você sabe disso. – Ela afagava o cabelo do marido, tentava colocá-lo no lugar, mas o cabelo dele era como o de Edward, tinha vontade própria.

Tão rodopiava pela casa e cheirava o canto do sofá quando Carlisle percebeu o que viria a seguir. Ele correu e pegou o cachorrinho novamente. Esme abriu a porta que dava acesso ao fundo da casa e deixou que o cãozinho fosse batizar outro lugar que não fosse o sofá de Renné.

Charlie e Renné permaneciam sentados no sofá menor. Eles estavam em uma espécie de entendimento entre eles. Renné não chorava mais e Charlie apenas a segurava, mostrando que ele estava lá para ela. Esme observando eles, percebeu o amor que eles tinham entre eles. Ela percebeu também o quanto eles estavam quebrados sem o resultado desse amor.

O latido de Tão estava incomodando. O cachorro parecia incomodado. Renné pensou que era pela falta de Edward. Carlisle já não estava aguentando barulho tão estridente e resolveu que pegaria o cão para colocá-lo pra dentro de casa. Quem sabe ele pararia com isso estando na presença do resto da família.

Quando Carlisle abriu a porta dos fundos, Charlie se colocou de pé com os olhos arregalados. Ele parecia ter visto um fantasma.

Esme ficou sem entender. Renné apenas fitava o marido quando ela escutou Carlisle perguntando:

- Desde quando vocês têm uma casa na árvore? – Carlisle parecia embasbacado, não que a casinha fosse essa beleza toda, mas ele estava embasbacado com o que ele tinha certeza que estava dentro da casa.

Charlie e Carlisle saíram em disparada na direção da casa. Charlie alcançou a pequena escada e subiu desesperadamente. Quando ele alcançou a pequena portinha, a visão que ele teve fez com que todos os seus músculos se acalmassem. Os dez anos perdidos na noite passada foram recuperados instantaneamente. A luz voltou aos seus olhos. Ele abriu espaço para que Carlisle subisse, e quando ele viu Esme e Renné já estavam dependuradas em uma outra escada que colocaram lá e observavam as duas crianças dormindo feito anjos, abraçadas uma a outra.

Os quatro suspiraram de alívio ao mesmo tempo. Edward se mexeu e levantou seus olhos na direção do barulho que o acordou. O menino corou ao perceber que seus pais e seus "tios" observavam os dois dormirem.

- Oh Bella – Edward sussurrou no ouvido da amiga e a sacudiu um pouco para que ela despertasse – Acorda Bella!

Bella acordou e seguiu o olhar de Edward em direção à entrada da casinha.

- _Dolga_. – A menininha de três míseros anos disse lembrando quando seu pai agia da mesma maneira.

Renné não se importou em entrar pela janela da casa e engatinhou em direção ás crianças que ainda permaneciam imóveis.

- Meu Deus! Vocês queriam me matar de preocupação? – Ela beijava as duas crianças, apertava seus rostos e observava se eles estavam inteiros, sua raiva tinha ido literalmente por água abaixo.

Esme que segurou toda a tensão durante a noite e a tarde de ontem simplesmente desceu da escada sentou-se no gramado e chorou, chorou como um bebê, chorou por seu bebê que tinha aparecido. Ela teria uma dívida eterna com Deus, todo agradecimento era pouco.

Edward vendo o estado em que sua mãe estava, passou por seu pai lhe dando um olhar triste e foi em direção a sua mãe que soluçava.

-Mamãe me desculpa. – Edward se aproximou cautelosamente. – Eu só não queria ir embora pra longe.

- Oh Edward! – Esme o abraçou apertado. – Quando você tiver que falar algo para nós você fale. Converse meu filho diga o que você quer! Vocês quase nos mataram de preocupação. Nós passamos a noite inteira acordados procurando vocês! Ninguém sabia onde vocês estavam!

- Desculpa mamãe a culpa foi minha. – Edward começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por uma Bella ofegante que tentava se livrar dos braços da mãe.

_- Não Tia! A culpa foi minha! Eu que falei plo Edualde pla gente i pla minha casa nova que a gente ia molá lá pla semple e que ele não ia maisi embola pla aquela cidade que o tio Calaiou falou._

Edward arregalou os olhos para Bella. Ele nunca imaginou que a menina iria tomar a culpa só pra ela.

- A culpa foi dos dois. – Carlisle disse. – E minha também que não percebi como isso afetava a sua vida Edward. Eu não me importei em conversar adequadamente com você. – Carlisle estava chateado, e Edward vendo isso correu para abraçá-lo.

- Pai, não é culpa sua não. Eu só não queria ficar longe da Bella. – Edward falou em um sussurro no ouvido de seu pai, ele não queria que "todo mundo" escutasse isso.

- Vocês dois! – Charlie apontou para Bella e Edward. – Prometam aqui, na frente de nós quatro, que nunca mais farão algo parecido novamente! – Charlie parecia muito maior agora quando olhado de baixo pra cima como as crianças o encaravam agora. Ele poderia dar medo se não fosse o amor em seus olhos.

- Eu prometo. – Edward disse de cabeça baixa.

-_ Eu polmeto papai, isso e veldade veldadela!_ – Bella falava e sorria em direção ao pai.

_Menina danada!_ Charlie pensou antes de puxá-la em um abraço e rodopiar com as duas crianças em seu colo. Parecia cena de final de filme pensava Edward. Pena que parecia que seria um final triste já que eles iriam se mudar.

- Quem ta com fome? – Perguntou uma Renné exultante. – Tem bolo na mesa da cozinha!

_- Tem pão na minha casinha!_ – Bella disse e todo mundo riu.

Todos andavam em direção à casa. O pequeno Tão pulava descontroladamente em volta de Edward e Bella.

Quando estavam pra subir os dois degraus q davam acesso à entrada da cozinha Edward sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Ele se voltou para fitar seu pai que tinha se abaixado e estava na altura de seus olhos.

- Filho, só pra você saber. – Carlisle coçou a nuca em sinal de nervosismo. – Nós não vamos nos mudar ok?

Edward arregalou os olhos verdes. Por um momento ele ficou imóvel.

- Mas e a escola nova pra mim? O seu serviço novo? O escritório da mamãe? – Edward falava.

-Filho, nós não precisamos mais do que nós já temos aqui. Nós já temos uma boa casa, aliás, ótima casa, onde o Tão brinca com você e logo brincará com Alice. Você já tem uma boa escola. Eu tenho um trabalho onde eu sou feliz. E sua mãe tem aquilo que ela mais sonhou na vida, você a sua irmã.

Edward abriu um sorriso como a muito tempo Carlisle não tinha percebido.

- E eu tenho a Bella pai! Eu tenho a Bella! - O menino falava em um suspiro de alívio. Edward abraçou o pai e sussurrou mais uma vez em seu ouvido. – Obrigado pai!

- Por nada filho - Carlisle se levantou rindo da reação e da ultima frase do filho. Imaginando que com cinco anos ele já era tão apaixonado, o que seria do garoto com quinze? – por nada meu garoto!

Pai e filho entraram em casa de mãos dadas. Foram em busca do melhor bolo de chocolate da cidade. Foram em busca dos melhores amigos que eles tinham. Foram em busca das duas mulheres das suas vidas...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok sou chata e quero reviews... MUITAS...huahuahauhau<strong>


End file.
